Yinchorri
The Yinchorri, also known as Yinchori, are reptilian humanoids with sturdy constitutions. Members of the species are turtle-like in several respects, such as the head; however, they are anthropomorphic with regard to limb position. Although they are born in clutches from eggs, women show natural breasts. There are no other appreciable differences between male and female Yinchorri. The Yinchorri body is covered by thick skin, which is dark green or brown in color. Adult Yinchorri can reach a height from 2.4 to 2.7 meters. They have a greater endurance than Humans, allowing them to withstand pain, and they are more resistant to heat because of their cold blood. They start adolescence at eight years of age and are considered biologically mature at 15. The first ill effects of age appear at 41 years of age, with seniority being reached at 60, which was 20 years before the end of their life expectancy. The species is divided into two breeds: The Intelligentsia, who perform governing tasks, and the warrior caste, who are known to use violence in response to threats. The Yinchorri have a natural resistance to the mind-controlling uses of the Force, but this does not extend to those Force powers that do not directly affect the will of the target, such as telekinesis. A small percentage of the Yinchorri can also manipulate the Force. Society and Culture The Yinchorri are known for their character strength and utilitarianism. Covetous and domineering, they consider themselves worthy of anything that comes within their clutches—provided they can keep it from others —using the expression "might makes right" as their motto and moral authorization. Those things that they dislike or have no need for are worthy only to be destroyed. Yinchorri become only more fierce and adamant when confronted by opponents; should such rivals prove a threat to Yinchorri or their loved ones, the reptilians' demeanor can explode into physical violence —although direct threats are not always necessary to inflame a Yinchorri's temper to the point of physical confrontation. The Yinchorri live in city-states on the planet Yinchorr. Each community has its own military and its own rulers. Most city-states are ruled by a Council of Elders headed by a single leader. Thus, the Yinchorri have no planet-wide ruler. The Council is highly respected by the Yinchorri. Each city-state also has smaller communities around it providing the city-state with resources such as minerals and farmed food; the number of these settlements is used to measure the polity's influence. To the Yinchorri, social structure is a natural part of their existence, as each Yinchorri is always part of several communities: First the childhood family, then the city-state where they grow up, then the work environment, and finally the new family they form with a mate. Yinchorri particularly value the institution of marriage, and the species mate for life. In some cases, a widow or widower suffers so much that she or he might die of sorrow only days after the mate's death. Marriages are frequently arranged by the parents of the couple to increase the power of the family; polygamy, the form of polygamy in which a male had several wives, is not unheard of. Neither was marriage among a Yinchorri and a non-Yinchorri alien. Yinchorri are known to distrust aliens as they are not born among their clans, but this taboo can be broken through inter-species marriage. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D+1/4D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D+1/4D *'MECHANICAL:' 1D+1/4D *'PERCEPTION:' 1D+1/4D *'STRENGTH:' 1D+1/4D *'TECHNICAL:' 1D+1/4D *Move: 10/12 Special Abilities Increased Stamina: Yinchorri characters gain a +1D bonus to all Stamina skill rolls. Story Factors 'Cold-Blooded:' If exposed to extreme cold without the proper equipment, a Yinchorri character suffers an immediate -2 penalty to all Perception rolls made to determine initiative. After ten minutes, the character will suffer an additional -2 to all attributes. After 20 minutes, a Difficult Strength or Stamina roll must be made, with success indicating no damage. Failure indicates that the character suffers an additional -2 penalty to all attributes. A roll must then be made every 10 minutes, with the difficulty increasing by +3 points each time, and each failed roll results in a further -2 modifier to all attributes. If the penalties ever exceed the Yinchorri's Strength score, he dies. If returned to a warm environment, the Yinchorri will recover fully within 30 minutes. Category:Races